Barony of Seradane
}} The Barony of Seradane is the official territory of House of Hastings, with the aim to both preserve the Kaldorei cultural ruins as well as provide a place to live and grow with relative safety. While it is an extremely new establishment, the loyalties of its rulers is the Kingdom of Stormwind. Note: The Name of Seredane indicates the general location of the Barony and the primary mission of its militia forces Borders The Barony is located in a small depression within the mountain range, known as Seradane Valley, between Seradane Proper and Darrowshire, and the entrances are fortified. While there may be dispute in the exact border locations, the Barony asserts control over the Depression and up to the base of the hills. Economy Due to the lumber and iron being the predominant resource, industries relating to such resources are the dominant economic output, including weapons production, research and development for both building and weapon design. The primary import is luxury goods, which takes up a good portion of the revenue. Breakdown of the Economy Politics With the passing of the Baron, the independence movement has gained tracking, often citing his death as one of the reasons for independence and neutrality. Currently Upon the death of Baron Hastings, the Barony has instated a Regency, with Arlien Silvershield acting as Lord Regent. But the true power lies in the counsel of local leaders. There are troubling rumors of rebellion, alongside the return of the Barony's forces back to Seradane until the Baron, Elendan Hastings, becomes of age to rule for himself. Several Rebel Forces that demand independence have formed and are currently contesting the Barony's territory. See Seradane Rebellion of 39 L.C. Constitution The Following Laws will set the limits and authority of the Baron, Baroness, or Regent in order to prevent overreach OR violation of the Kingdom of Stormwind’s Laws: # The Baron, Baroness, or Regent are able to raise a force of 200 for the passive defense of the Barony’s territory, and 500 for the active defense of the Barony. House Guards and Service Members not in the direct command of the Baron, Baroness, or Regent are exempt from this clause. # The Baron, Baroness, or Regent are able to enlist Mercenaries for the Immediate Defense of the Barony, under the condition that the Mercenaries are released from service after the crisis has passed. # The Baron, Baroness, or Regent may appoint a representative to the House of Nobles in Stormwind to represent the needs and desires of the Barony. # The Baron, Baroness, or Regent MAY retain the authority to sign independent business contracts for the best interests of the People of the Barony. # Upon reaching over 1,000 citizens, the Baron, Baroness, or Regent may apply for Lord Temporal within the House of Nobles. # Upon the Circumstances that Darrowshire can defend itself without outside help for the minimum of 7 days, the Barony will relinquish its authority over Darrowshire, as laid out in the Treaty of Seradane of 21 L.C. # If the circumstances arise where the people wish to secede from the Kingdom of Stormwind, reintegrate into the Kingdom of Lordaeron OR join another Allied or Neutral power in relation to Stormwind, then the Baron, Baroness, or Regent must obey the wishes and hold a referendum to finalize the transfer. This can ONLY be done peacefully, and if any rebellions happen advocating for any of these goals, the Baron, Baroness, or Regent have the authority to suppress said rebellions and dismiss the will of the people for a full 30 days upon the full suppression of the rebellion. # As required, all income will have a portion sent to the Kingdom of Stormwind’s Treasury for the Kingdom’s use. # Amendments of the Constitution must be drafted by the Baron, Baroness, or Regent, and be ratified by popular vote. Amendments # Any Thalassian Elf loyal to the Alliance appointed by the Baron or Baroness to be the Regent or Heir may claim Baron/Baroness status and establish a new House within the Barony, absorbing the previous House’s claims to the Barony. This must be ratified by the Populace of the Barony by popular vote. Passed on July 20th, 35 L.C. Official Languages and Religions Languages * Common * Darnassian * Thalassian Religions * Church of the Holy Light * Fellowship of Elune Races/Nationalities Accepted * Humans(Lordaeronean, Stormwindian, Gilnean, Strom, Alteraci) * Quel'dorei * Ren'dorei * Kaldorei * Dwarves * Gnomes * Draenei * Worgen Citizenship Path to Citizenship(Foreigners) There are multiple paths for foreigners to gain citizenship with the Barony: * Five years of Military Service in the Regular Army(Army of Seradane) * Ten years of service in the Barony Militia * Buying and owning the land for at least two years * Swearing fealty to the Baron's or Baroness' house(House Hastings) and paying taxes for ten years Path to Citizenship(Birth) People of accepted races and nationalities that are born within the borders of Seradane(unless the person was on a diplomatic mission in foreign lands and is born to a citizen) are automatically granted citizenship to Seradane. Exceptions are for foreign diplomats and their families. International Relations Allies * Darnassus * Kingdom of Stormwind * Remnant of Lordaeron Neutral * Lordaeron * Kingdom of Stromgarde * Kingdom of Arathi * Kingdom of Gilneas * Nation of Kul Tiras Enemies * Quel'thalas(Sin'dorei control) * Forsaken * Scarlet Crusade and affiliated organizations * Nation of Durotar * Tauren Tribes * Darkspear Tribe * Zandalari Empire Separate Treaties Treaty of Seradane (October 4th, 628 K.C.) # Forces under the control of Archmage Sylvosas Songwhisper and Baron John Hastings are to cease offensive actions against one another. # Both sides will subsidize any and all property damage done to the other. # Upon conclusion of the Blood War, Sin'dorei who were and will be under the control of Songwhisper are able to settle within the borders of the Barony. Resources The primary natural resource is Iron and Lumber, with some small scale farming able to sustain the population. While most of the wood and iron is now exported, some is stored for rebuilding and emergency efforts. Seradane Archives The Barony has a set of Archives that are under heavy guard. Treaties All original and copies of treaties that relate to the status of the Barony. * Treaty of Seradane Military Documents All documents pertaining to the Regional Army, or Tedrassil's Vengeance Squadron is stored, including experimental designs for ships and weapons of war. * Demon's Blade-Class Legal and Economic Documents All legal and economic documents, in regards to the Barony's or the Kingdom's laws and the Barony's economic status, income and deals are stored. * Barony's Constitution * Stormwind's Laws * Barony's Monthly income * Trade Deals Note: This is a Heavy Work in Progress! If you have questions or comments, DM me @The Dark Lord#5899! Category:Grand Alliance Category:Realms Category:Hinterlands Locations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Colonies Category:Barony of Seradane